


Vampire Omens

by rea_grimm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Death, Forbidden Love, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Resurrection, Vampire Crowley (Good Omens), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm
Summary: A world in which the church fights against vampires who rule the night. Aziraphale is a priest dedicated to the church and Crowley is a bloodthirsty vampire. Can two enemy races live together?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

London at the turn of the 19th and 20th centuries was very dark and gloomy. The sun's rays shone exceptionally among the dark clouds, and it looked as if all the colours were gone from all living things. Everything was engulfed in grey. The locals lived in constant fear of the coming of darkness in this dark time. Because when darkness occurs, dark beings who crave human blood awaken. Vampires, nightmares of all people and rulers of nightlife. Although they were masters of the night, they too had certain rules and laws that were different from humans. They had a leader who called himself Beelzebub. But that's not what our story is about. However, to become a vampire, one must find oneself on the verge of death and, besides, one must drink vampire blood. It is such a blood exchange. However, the blood of these creatures also had its bright side. A single drop could heal any wound without altering the person. Of course, people have learned to protect themselves in part. The church summoned its best soldiers, who had their trained senses to the maximum and whose task was to hunt these creatures.

London was divided into three parts. Ordo, inhabited by the richest people and the highest ecclesiastical dignitaries. The vampires did not dare there, as it would mean pure death for them. Humans and vampires lived together in Ibrida. There were also the most attacks in these areas. Very rarely, some people lived in harmony with vampires. This was something unacceptable to both sides and so they became outcasts for both species. And finally, there was Cruor. A human foot never stepped there. At least alive. It was, therefore, a pure vampire territory. That is why human laws did not apply there either. There were many churches in Ordo and Ibrida, which served as shelters for danger and at the same time as a place of hope as hopelessness crept in everyone hearts.

Let's focus on a small area of Ibrida that was very close to both areas. It bordered Cruor to the north-east and Ordo to the south-west. The area was no more than 20 square kilometres, which was nothing compared to the total area of London. However, exactly this area played a big role in the battle between humans and vampires.

In the centre of the city stood a large white church, which housed classical priests along with special hunters from the Ordo. The hunters themselves were called Angels of justice. Aziraphale was one of the classical priests. He went out with everyone on the outside. He was a very peaceful man and could find something good everywhere. When he wasn't on duty, he spent time in the library. He felt at home there. Maybe more than in his room.

As evening approached, Aziraphale finally finished cleaning the library and was about to return to the room. On his way, he passed an open window through which the delicious smell of freshly baked cake wafted into the church. The priest, who had an incredible weakness for desserts, couldn't resist and was struck by a giant appetite for something sweet and tasty. He slung a light cover over his shoulders and went outside. The sun was slowly setting on the ground, and in about an hour the church tower was to announce the beginning of the night and a curfew. He had very little time. It would be easiest for him to go to the nearest cafe, where they sell cakes, but his picky tongue wanted something else. He had a craving for pancakes, and the only closest business was very close to the Cruor border. However, as a priest, he had the privilege of going out even after evening, although many priests don't use this privilege at all. He was sure nothing would happen to him. Why would vampires attack a priest? He will be fine. And with that in mind, he set out on his journey.

He arrived at the patisserie before curfew. He enjoyed the delicious pancakes and left when the bells rang their warnings and all the shops closed just as all the people disappeared from the streets. He returned alone through the deserted streets and smiled contentedly. He was just passing a border alley when someone grabbed him by the collar from behind and pulled him into that alley.  
„Oh, my. What's wrong...” he protested in surprise until the stranger bit his throat and his protests replaced the strangled sounds of pain. Along with the loss of blood, his strength left him and he soon fainted. The vampire greedily swallowed every sip of the delicious, warm liquid. The vampire was unbelievably sloppy as a big amount of blood just flowed beside and everything got dirty.

Another man walked by and everybody could tell, it wasn't human either. His eyes were unusually yellow with tapered pupils that glowed golden in the darkness. He was also a vampire and belonged to the same clan as the vampire in that alley. But that didn't mean they liked each other or covered their backs. If they had the chance, they would kill each other in instant.  
„Hey, Hastur, old man, how are you? Such a coincidence, I was just looking for you,” he began cheerfully with a false smile.  
„What do you want, Crawly?” he growled irritably. Unlike the other vampire, he didn't hide his irritation.  
„I honestly nothing. I just got to tell you that you should instantly drop by to Lord Beelzebub office. It looks like something important," he lied in all seriousness. Hastur finally lifted his head from the priest and turned to his 'colleague' and checked him with his eyes. He didn't believe him at all. But since when did a vampire trust another vampire? „Well, I gave you the message, so I can go. I won't have any problems with Beelzebub,” he said, turning on his heel. He took a few steps to the side with a triumphant smile the other vampire couldn't see. Hastur thought for a moment before releasing the priest, who collapsed to the ground and murmured something in a hurry and dashed away.

As soon as Hastur was out of sight, Crowley, who had just hung around, returned to the alley to the priest. He knelt beside him and carefully lifted him to get a better view of his wound, which was still bleeding. He leaned over and licked the wound. He had to admit that the priest's blood was especially delicious. Once he acknowledged that the wound was clean enough, he bit his finger and rubbed his blood over the wound, which began to close on its own. With this help, the priest should survive. He was partly relieved. Hastur's victims and the victims of other vampires in his clan were never so lucky.

He took the priest in his arms as if the groom were taking the bride and went with him to the only church nearby. He walked in dark places, fearing of the saying that even trees have eyes and, in his case, the walls of houses. He walked to the edge of the church, wondering where the priest might have a room. Aziraphale, meanwhile, was slowly recovering, though he still had everything in the mist.  
„Angel. Angel. What window do you live in?” he asked softly and was surprised by his voice.  
„Mmm, view of the old oak. The first window on the right,” he muttered dazedly. Crowley walked around the church before finding the tree and then the window. He must have been lucky today because it was open. He smiled to himself and jumped. His movements were graceful and elegant. He landed lightly in the darkroom, where he laid the priest carefully on the bed. He had to admit that for his taste, the priest didn't look bad at all. Slightly plumper cheeks, short blond hair that reminded him of a halo in the moonlight. Baroque images of angels came to his mind at this sight. Angel, that was the word that came to him when he looked at him.

Something occurred to him. He had never tried it before, but for an unknown reason, he was bothered by the mere thought that the priest would fall victim to the vampire again. And especially someone from his clan. How he hated them. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the priest's hand. He rolled up his sleeve and gently bit it just to rip his skin. Blood began to flow slowly from the wound. He kissed the wound and muttered something to himself. As soon as he finished, the blood on the priest's wrist began to move spontaneously, forming an ornament. When the blood formed what looked like a twisted snake, it soaked back into the skin, leaving only that dark mark. A brand, or something an ordinary person could confuse with a tattoo. However, it was a special vampire mark of the vampire, who created it. Something like a signature by which other vampires know that the man already belongs to someone. And whoever hurts him or tries to drink from him would break the strict vampire law and face a very cruel punishment. It was the only way to make sure the angel was safe.

Once the vampire was sure he had done everything in his power to protect at least one human life. He stepped to the edge of the ledge and tried to close the window a little before jumping down and disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aziraphale woke up feeling as if he had been up all night. His whole body ached. He sat up slowly and tried to remember what he was doing yesterday that he felt so tired. He remembered getting a sweet tooth... coming home when... that's it, a vampire attacked him... and bit him. He immediately reached for his neck. The bite was there. How is it possible that he is still alive? He immediately went to the sink to make sure he was still human. The vampires didn't have a reflection in the glass. Unfortunately, he got up so fast that it made him dizzy, he had to grab something quickly so he wouldn't fall. Only now did he notice that the window of his room was ajar and that pleasant sunlight fell on him through the crack. Suddenly he felt incredible relief. He was still human. A smile spread across his face until he looked at the clock and realized how much it was. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He prayed he wouldn't run into Gabriel. How he didn't like the hunter.

He quickly threw off his bloodied robe and took the clear one. He made sure his neck was properly covered when a sign on his wrist caught his attention. But now he had no time to examine the details at all. He quickly pulled down his sleeve and headed for the door. He hurried down the hall and almost bumped into Gabriel. The leader of the hunters in this church. In fact, he was the unnamed leader of the whole church.  
„Ah, Gabriel, what a pleasant surprise,” he immediately put on a nice smile.  
„Greetings Aziraphale. I was just on my way to see you,” he said matter-of-factly.  
„ To see me? You didn't have to bother. I just wasn't feeling well. But I'm already tip-top.”  
„Glad to hear it. Today you have a service at the confessional. You better hurry, the queue is already forming there,” he said with a false smile and walked on.  
„That was close,” he sighed and walked away.  
As soon as he reached the confessional, he had to admit that Gabriel was not exaggerating at all. There was really a queue. _Do so many people have to sin?_ He thought and went to work. Everyone listened patiently and then gave them absolution fair, but he had no idea that after a few hours his wrist would start burning with a strange sign. He rubbed it absently as if he could get rid of the burning sensation.

At that time, a strange gentleman dressed mostly in black entered the church. He was wearing a long black coat, a red velvet vest, and a tall black top hat. The most striking feature on him that everyone noticed was his black glasses, which completely covered his eyes. At first, the man hesitated to enter, but eventually, he entered the church anyway. He had perfect timing, as someone had just left the confessional and no one was there but him. He entered the confessional and crucified himself out of habit, even though it meant nothing to him.  
„Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” h e said nonchalantly with a playful smile and looked at the man through the patterned wall.  
„And what is your sin, my son?” the priest asked patiently.  
„I saved someone,” he weighed his words and turned his gaze to the door.  
„That doesn't seem like a sin to me.”  
„It is a sin against the laws that bind me.”  
„Then these are bad laws,” he said after thinking. „I am sure that God is merciful and will surely forgive . ..”  
„I don't care about forgiveness. I can't be forgiven. It's what I am. I just want to make sure the person is okay,” he said, getting up and leaving.

It took Aziraphale a moment to combine one and one and hurried out of the confessional. He murmured an apology quickly, for the people who came to confess and ran out almost breathless. He looked around before finding the figure in black. He ran to him and took his hand. The man in black stopped and looked at the priest in surprise. He didn't expect such a reaction.  
„Please wait,” he gasped. „What did you mean in confessional?”  
„What I said.”  
„What happened yesterday?”  
„You know that yourself.”  
„I don't know everything, and you know what I don't. And you'll tell me,” the vampire liked this approach.  
„ Gladly, but not now. Now you have a job and they are definitely asking about you in the church.”  
„ So when?”  
„Tonight. Don't close the window,” he replied with a mysterious smile and left.  
„Shouldn't I close the window?” he didn't understand. Despite all the confusion, he returned to the church. He didn't even notice the pair of eyes watching him

The whole day after, Aziraphale wondered what he had done for outrageous nonsense. He ran away from his sacred task, for his whim. Gabriel gave him more work than usual, and he ended up exhausted just before dinner. He quickly had something for dinner, prepared the cocoa for his nerves, and returned to his room. He had no idea what would happen. Full of anticipation, he opened the window to his room wide open and peered out. He was in one of the highest rooms. No one could get here unless they could climb very well. Tired, he turned on the gas lamp and sat down in a chair. The sun had set and the bells had given their warning.

The priest sucked on cocoa, looked out the window, and winced in surprise. He almost spilt cocoa. The man in black stood in the window. The only change on him was that he didn't have his hat. He leaned against the window frame and smiled smugly.  
„But how?” he didn't hide his surprise and set down his mug.  
„That's not a very polite start,” the vampire said, entering the room.  
„What are you, devil?” he stood up, trying to look brave.  
„Try guess,” he replied with a wide smile that revealed two sharp fangs. From that point of view, the priest unknowingly took a step in his back and almost fell, forgetting that he had a chair behind him. „Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you,” he sat contentedly in his chair opposite the priest, who also sat down.  
„Was that you who bit me yesterday?”  
„I'm not that savage. Rather, I saved you. No need to thank,” he replied smugly.  
„Oh… “ he ran out of his mouth. He got up, walked over to the closet, where he had several bottles of wine hidden behind the books. He took one out and turned to the vampire. „Do you want too?”  
„I'd like something else,” he grinned and a chill ran down the priest's spine. „Just kidding. The wine sounds good,” he tried to reassure him.  
One bottle eventually became three, and the two already drunken men talked to each other as if they were old acquaintances.

„Please, if you are a vampire, how did you visit me during the day and all that in the church?”  
„Hat. It wants big…. Giant hat. Coat and… and glasses.” with that, he took off his glasses, which he was looking at as if he had seen them first. Aziraphale leaned forward and looked into those strange snake eyes that were intoxicated with alcohol. After a moment when the vampire realized that the other man was staring at him, he looked down. As if he was ashamed of his eyes.  
„Beautiful,” the priest muttered, his cheeks red with alcohol. The vampire couldn't believe his ears and raised his head to face the man opposite him. „Like two stars,” he hiccuped, smiling like the sunshine.  
„I think you have enough for today,” said the vampire after a moment, feeling the effect of the previous words on himself.  
„I don't want to sleep yet,” he muttered like a small child.  
„No, hurry to bed,” he urged.  
„I still want to talk,” he whimpered.  
„Tomorrow is another day,... night,” he replied, pushing him into bed. However, he didn't expect the priest to take his hand and pull him away. He tried to break free but in vain. The priest turned on his side, facing him, and buried his face in the vampire's chest. „How am I supposed to resist you when you're so cute?” he sighed and tried to lie down a little more comfortably.

Early in the morning, when it was still partly dark, the door from Aziraphale's room slammed open, in which Gabriel, accompanied by about two other hunters, stood looking at the priest's abode. He overlooked the tossed wine bottles but was more interested in the open window, which he slammed shut. With that blow, the priest awoke and sat down in surprise.  
„Gabriel?” he asked incomprehensibly, then looked at his clock to see that he theoretically had plenty of time. „Do I have a problem?” he asked hesitantly.  
„That's what we came to find out. Someone told us they heard you talking to someone at night,” he said monotonously.  
„That's impossible. I've been here all night alone. Well, I probably overdid it with the wine. It's very possible that I was talking to myself,” he lied, at least halfway, and prayed that mark on his hand couldn't be seen.

Gabriel listened to him only halfway through his room, searching the cabinets and all the corners where anyone might be hiding. He walked through the room without finding anything out of the ordinary.  
„We believe you. I hope you continue to do a great job . .. and Aziraphale? Get rid of those bottles, ” he said with a fake smile, which was classic for him, and as unexpectedly he came just, he left.  
„God, what was that?” he sighed.  
„That was close,” said the vampire after flying out of his hiding place and changing back from a bat to a human.  
„How? You? After all, Gabriel… searched everywhere here," he didn't understand.  
„That's a secret I'll tell you another time,” he grinned and climbed out of the window. „Leave it open again tonight,” he winked at him and disappeared.

Aziraphale then set out on his day job, during which he wrote down important questions on a small piece of paper, which he wanted to ask the vampire. That evening he was sure he would find out the whole truth.

This time, when the vampire jumped into the window, the priest was no longer frightened. He expected him from the burning on his arm that preceded the vampire's arrival.  
„Oh, hello, ” he said, setting down a book he'd been reading.  
„Hey, that's what I call a change,” and he made himself comfortable.  
„ I 'm glad you're back. I still have a lot of…”  
„Questions?” he interrupted when he noticed him taking out a piece of paper. „It looks like a long list. Did I lie so much in your head?” he joked.  
„I . .. no…” he panicked and blushed slightly.  
„So here with them. I'll answer whatever you want if I know. But don't you have something to drink? Maybe the wine from yesterday? That was great,” he said after having enough fun.  
„Why did you save me? I thought vampires were all pulling the same rope,” he asked as he poured the wine.  
„Mostly. Not everyone. I don't like them. They are terrible hypocrites. Darkness itself, killing, being on top. Nothing for me. I have nothing against people. Plus, it's fun with them,” he smiled as if recalling a funny story.  
„Oh. I'm sorry to ask you something personal now, but... have they changed you? So that’s why you have such an attitude towards them? ” as soon as he said that, he regretted letting something out of his mouth.  
„No,” he replied without a smile, sucking on his wine.  
„I'm sorry. I didn't want to . ..” the priest began.  
„Do you think that if I'm a vampire, I'm the same monster as the ones on the street? That I'm killing for fun? Just because I was born that way, do I have to be a monster ? !” he spoke in a low voice with a hint of a growl. He gripped the glass so tightly that it crunched in his hand. That brought him back to reality. „I'm sorry, I'll probably go,” he stood up and was about to leave when the priest took his hand.  
„I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that… please don't go. You're not a monster,” the vampire thought for a moment before turning to face the priest and take off his glasses.  
„You can tell me in the eye?” he asked seriously. Aziraphale looked into his eyes as if he could see right into his soul.  
„The monster wouldn't save an ordinary priest, so no. You're not a monster,” he said softly, holding his hand the whole time. The vampire had no idea what to think about it.  
Finally, he smiled defeated and said, „I guess you're right. Besides, I promised you the answers and I will always keep my word.”

As if the stone had fallen from his heart, he poured a new glass for the vampire and they began a conversation. Eventually, the speech somehow fell on the sign on his hand.  
„What exactly does that mean?”  
„Um, that's a symbol that every vampire has and everyone has a different one. It means you belong to me, ” he paused and bit his lip. That certainly didn't sound very good. The priest frowned and waited patiently for him to continue. „This means that no other vampire can touch you without my permission. That would violate our laws. And this? That would be one of the biggest crimes in our community. I did it so they leave you alone, ” he explained, and suddenly the whole mark situation seemed very embarrassing to him.  
„So, if I understand correctly, you saved my life several times,” the priest smiled.  
„ Whot?”  
„You also saved my future from a vampire threat. Thank you.”  
„Don’t mention it,” he muttered.  
„But I will. To my saviour,” he said enthusiastically, setting the glass for a toast. The vampire wasn't sure, but he let himself be carried away by the power of the moment and drank with the priest.

They drank together and had a good time. Around midnight, the vampire stood up, saying the priest must be asleep. He was about to climb into the window when the priest grabbed his hand again. He was beginning to feel like a priest's habit.  
„Wait, I don't even know your name.”  
„ Crowley,” he smiled.  
„Nice to meet you, Crowley. Come to visit sometimes,” he smiled like the sun.  
„It will be my pleasure, angel,” the vampire muttered happily, kissing his hand before disappearing.

From that moment on, they saw each other almost every night. When Crowley didn't come, for example, he made up for it the next day by bringing Aziraphale a delicious dessert with a bottle of fine wine. They always found a topic to talk about. And if they weren't talking, they were either drunk or simply enjoying each other's presence. The vampire went to him from time to time to rest. He sat or lay down on the bed and listened as the priest read various stories to him. He found himself very fond of his voice. He found it very reassuring. The voice of someone he could trust. Sometimes he also fell asleep in the middle of the story. Aziraphale never woke him. When he looked at the sleeping man, he had never seen an undead, bloodthirsty creature out of darkness, but a very kind, attentive, and honest man.

Little did they know, however, that they had fallen victim to the spotlight of a hunter. Gabriel had suspected them since the day he met the priest late in the hall. A strange smell hovered around the priest, which an ordinary nose could not detect. His suspicions grew, even more, when he smelled the certain smell in a much more intense form during the morning inspection of the priest's room. So he let him watch. He knew his every step. Now he was just waiting for the right moment to destroy the cunning vampire who lured his priest into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later

Crowley was on his regular visit to Aziraphale. They were both in bed. The priest sat leaning against the wall and read. The vampire lay with his head in his lap, without glasses and with his eyes closed. After a while, the priest set down the book and looked thoughtfully at his close friend.  
„Dear?”  
„Yes, angel?” Crowley replied, his eyes still closed.  
„I, um, I wonder where you live. You never talk about it, so I'm curious,” vampire slowly opened his eyes.  
„There is nothing to see in my place,” he replied simply.  
„Come on, you know every corner of my house. I want to know where you live,” he tried to convince him.  
„Trust me, you don't want to.”  
„Crowley?” he asked, making the best puppy eyes only he could, and which he knew Crowley couldn't resist.  
„And what if I took you to the best patisserie in the city instead?” he tried to offer him something he knew he couldn't resist instead. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment before a warm smile spread across his face.  
„That sounds wonderful,” he replied sweetly. The vampire then closed his eyes again with satisfaction and just listened.

The next day, Crowley waited for the priest to finish his duties. However, he experienced this an hour before evening. However, he didn't mind and didn't limit him in any way. He waited patiently, leaning against the church wall, a few steps from the main entrance. He was grateful that London was so dark and cloudy. It reduced his risk of dying by burning. His priest finally came out of the door. He looked around for a moment before noticing the vampire.  
„Crowley.”  
„Angel,” he greeted him and offered him his arm.  
„Here I'd rather not,” he replied shyly, a light blush in his face.  
The vampire led him to a new restaurant called the Ritz.  
„I thought we were going to the patisserie,” Aziraphale said, slightly confused.  
„Patience, my angel,” Crowley smiled and opened the door. “ After you,” he let him go in front of him. He walked over to the waiter, pushed back his glasses to reveal his eyes slightly, and said: „ The best table for two.”   
„ Of course,” the waiter replied, about to take them to the table.  
Crowley put his glasses back on correctly and smiled sweetly at the priest. He adjusted his arm to him again when Aziraphale finally grabbed him shyly. They came to a table where Crowley had made himself the perfect gentleman. The priest ordered several different desserts and received the best wine from the waiter at the company's expense. Aziraphale couldn't figure it out, but he didn't pay extra attention to it. He was having dinner with his best friend. The staff even let them finish the bottle of wine they had started a few minutes after curfew when everyone was closing strictly.

They then went for a short walk together in the dark night. Well, at least that's what the priest thought because he didn't know the way they were going and had no idea where they were going. They came in front of a tall black building that had the same sign on the gable as Aziraphale's wrist.  
„Is this your house?” he asked in astonishment.  
„Jup,” he replied and unlocked. He gestured for him to move on. As soon as the priest crossed the threshold, he immediately locked it behind him and led him up the stairs, where other doors were hidden. He pushed to one side of the wall, that is, to what looked like a wall, the door swung open to reveal a hidden complex of rooms.  
Together they entered the first, which was filled with windows, the surface of which was coated with a special mixture that protected the vampire from dangerous light and at the same time which light could penetrate and fall on all possible flowers that were there. The room resembled a small rainforest in the middle of a house. All flowers were in perfect condition. They could be considered the most beautiful and greenest in all of London.

„Amazing,” he couldn't help but wonder. He went from flower to flower, admiring their beauty aloud.  
„Don't praise them before they start doing what they like,” Crowley warned him and followed the priest. As the vampire passed the flowers, they began to shaking loudly, as if their worst nightmare had passed them.  
„What's the matter with them? Such fear,” he didn't understand that at all.  
„I don't know what you're talking about,” he lied and opened the door to another room with no windows on the other side. Just a giant four-poster bed, a closet, a small bookcase, a few paintings, a large clock, and something that looked like wine bottles. The vampire sat on the edge of the bed and wearily removed his glasses. Aziraphale followed him.  
„Your room? It looks a bit . ..”  
„Grim? Now you probably understand why I prefer to be with you,” he said for him.  
„That's not what I meant.”  
„Oo? Seriously?”  
„Really. Is that wine?” he tried to change the subject.  
„This is nothing for you.”  
„Why so?" he didn't understand and picked up one of the bottles. The liquid inside was dark red and strangely thick. „ Blood?”  
„I said I didn't drink from people. So at least since the 17th century.”  
„So it's not human blood?”  
„It's human. But the difference is that these people donate blood voluntarily. They think they are helping other people with that.”  
„And have no doctors ever noticed that they lack bottles with blood?”  
„If you know the right people, no one minds.”  
„Oh, I'm glad to hear it…” and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

„I thought vampires were sleeping in coffins,” he said after a moment's silence.  
„Mostly yes, but coffins are not as comfortable as classic beds. It is used mainly for protection from the sun. But when the sun can't come here, I can sleep in a bed,” he smiled and lay on his back. Aziraphale followed his example.  
„Like lying in clouds," he praised, turning his gaze to the man beside him. From that angle, the vampire seemed even more charming than normal. However, for an unknown reason, he seemed charming and stunning to him for the past two months. Although he was a priest, he had thoughts for which he should probably fry in hell. Like what it would be like if his lips touched him. And these thoughts came to mind more and more often. He tried to resist them, to apologize for all possible reasons. Not just because he was a priest, but because he mostly thought Crowley wasn't interested in him the way he was interested in him.  
They just lay there together, Aziraphale unknowingly reaching out to the vampire and grabbing his hand lightly. In the end, they fell asleep like this and snuggled up to themselves from sleep.

That morning the priest left just at dawn, while Crowley was still fast asleep. As soon as the priest was out of earshot, a small group of people burst into the vampire's house. A group of hunters, led by Gabriel, destroyed everything in their path and made their way to the bedroom. They slammed the door open, and before the vampire could fully recover from his sleep, he had a wooden stake driven into his chest. The hunters then placed him in a coffin, which they locked, sealed with bent talismans, and buried him in an unmarked place. A very timid young man, who was just learning, also helped them in this task. But he didn't feel good about his work at all. No pleasure in killing a probably dangerous vampire. Quite the opposite.

On his way to church, Aziraphale suffered strange distress and an unbearable burning sensation on his hand at the site of the sign. He rubbed the sign and turned around. For the most part, it meant Crowley was nearby, but it never burned so intensely. But he saw no vampire anywhere. Instead, he added to the step. He would like to have breakfast.

Before dinner, Gabriel gathered them all in one large room. He was going to have a great speech. He hoped it would be about leaving them and returning to the Ordo. That would be a dream come true. But rather it will be about something else.  
„Let us give thanks to our Lord, our Saviour, for He guided our steps during our new success. Finally, after a long, hard work, we managed to capture and destroy the vampire who lured our sheep into the darkness and killed the innocent without mercy,” he spoke, and the cheers and applause of all the people there were spread. Even Aziraphale applauded and smiled contentedly, thinking Gabriel was talking about Hastur or Ligur. Crowley had told him about the two, and that was enough for him not to like them with all his heart.

After the meeting and dinner, he returned to his room, opened the window, picked up the book, and waited for his favourite vampire to arrive. He waited until he got cold. He curled up in a blanket and waited. That is until he finally fell asleep. He waited like this for another three days. Crowley had never kept him waiting that long. Fear crept into him.

The day after, early in the morning, just after dawn, he set out for the vampire house. Along the way, he prayed to remember the way. He only went there once and after dark. Fortunately, he miraculously reached the finish line. He knocked first, though he doubted he could hear it in his bedroom. Then he tried again and louder, but again without result. He thought the vampire must have been asleep and took the handle. It was unlocked and he didn't like it. He walked up the stairs to a secret room to be completely shaken. The small rainforest was destroyed. The pots were scattered and broken on the floor. Anxiety gripped him and, full of growing panic, he entered the bedroom. The blood bottles were broken, the bookcase dropped on the ground, and a large, terrifying red stain on the bed. From that point of view, it was as if all life had vanished from him and he was sick. He had to lean against the door, or his knees would probably break. He slowly looked up at the cross that had been attached to the door. He was pretty sure it wasn't here last time. And why would vampires put crosses on their doors? Especially Crowley? And suddenly he remembered Gabriel's ceremonial speech.  
„That can't be real,” he was shocked. His Crowley was gone. Forever.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

With shaky steps, he left the vampire's house and went to the church shelter. During his journey, shock and sadness overcame one other, much stronger emotion that he didn't feel very often. And before he reached the church, it was completely boiling inside of him. He entered the church, headed straight for Gabriel's office, and went inside without knocking.  
„ Aziraphale,” the hunter raised an eyebrow.   
„What kind of vampire did you kill?” he went straight to the point.  
„That's none of your business,” he replied sharply.  
„Who was that?”  
„Just another undead monster.”  
„What did you do to him?”  
„ Killed and buried.”  
„ Where?”   
„That's none of your business,” and with growing irritation, he stood up. It was obvious that this conversation was unpleasant to him. Aziraphale clenched his fist. „I know he marked you. He must have manipulated you, too,” he said calmly.  
„What?” this caught him off guard.  
„Did you think I didn't know about that? I know everything,” The priest lost all of his words. „I'm giving you time off. Rest, Aziraphale,” Gabriel finally said more calmly.  
„I want to know where he is buried,” he said firmly.  
„You can pray for him here in the church.”  
“But,… ”   
„None but. I forbid you to just approach his grave or search for him at all. If you do, I will personally take care of your punishment, "he warned him, knowing all of Aziraphale's objections and the fact that the priest would just as probably disobey him. „Anything else?”  
„No,” he replied brokenly and left. He walked to his room, where he collapsed on the bed. His life suddenly seemed so empty.  
He rolled up his sleeve and studied the sign. The last clue to the vampire. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. After several hours of contemplation, he came to one opinion. And that he wouldn't listen to Gabriel.

The next day, he decided to search "his" library for information on vampires. Crowley once told him that the mark should disappear with the vampire's death, but he had never seen it live. And his mark was still there. Maybe slightly faded, but was. This belief that his vampire was still alive drove him on. Eventually, he found some information about killing vampires. The classic stake in the vampire's heart will only suppress him, a vampire will be in a kind of coma, but it will not kill it. You would have to cut off its head or burn it to the bone. He found nothing else important about vampires in the books. He then tried to find something on the hunter. On their procedures, laws and the like, but it was a dead end.  
Not a mention. He put the books back in place and left to organize his thoughts. He has been up most of the night. He couldn't close his eyes. All sorts of scenarios ran through his head as to what the hunters' attack might look like. And he didn't like any of them.

Early in the morning, he left the church at dawn and set out to explore the district that falls under the church. He had a map of all the surrounding cemeteries in his head and was systematically searching them. He went through all the newest graves and even asked gravediggers about new graves but in vain. He may have been blind or devoid of all his senses, but he just had no idea where to look. He walked through the neighbourhood, along the borders of Cruor and Ordo, including a small park, without finding anything.

Disappointed, he returned to the church, where he found Michael in the hallway, who was in charge of the task schedule. Michael wasted no time, and without trying to find out that Aziraphale had time off, he briefed the priest on his assignments for the following week. One of the tasks was the daily service in the confessional. The priest was quite grateful for these tasks, as they could lead him to another mind.  
He chose the service in the confessional the next day. He had to work somehow. He sat down in the confessional and performed his task intently. This distraction took him away from treacherous thoughts only for a moment. Maybe for an hour or two.

Around noon, a young man who could not be more than 23 years old came to interview him. He had short brown tousled hair as if he hadn't even combed it, a startled expression, and overall he didn't seem to have slept very well lately.  
„I'm sorry, Father, for I have sinned,” he said in a shaky voice.  
„Tell me what's bothering you, my son?” the priest asked with sincere interest and a kind voice.  
„I, um, I don't like talking about it... I killed someone. Not literally. I've been there and I feel guilty about it. At first, I thought I was doing the right thing,… but he didn't even defend himself. I'm sure he wasn't as bad as he was described. I don't know what he did to punish him like that, but I'm sure he didn't deserve to die. It was as if a hurricane had invaded him. They destroyed everything…” he blurted out.  
„Who are they?” he asked, not knowing if they were humans or if they could only be voices in the young man's head.  
„Hunters,” he replied with terror.  
„Tell me, did the vampire you hunted in the house had flowers?”  
„Um, yeah. And what has that got to do with it? And how do you know we hunted a vampire?” he didn't understand.  
„Talking about such things in these walls is very risky. And I'd like to hear your whole story.”  
„Really?”  
„Deadly seriously. Do you have an idea for a good place where no one could watch us or hears us?”  
„Well, my lieutenant's house. Most people avoid it with an arc. He is such a weirdo,” he suggested.  
„Great,” he smiled. „I finish here at two. What if we met at three by the fountain in the square?”  
„That would work,” he hesitated.  
„Agreed. And my son?”  
„Yes?”  
„It's not your fault,” he tried to encourage him.  
„Thank you, Father,” he replied more calmly and left.  
 _Such a nice young man_ thought the priest, and he couldn't wait for a change. Normally he didn't keep track of time during work. It didn't seem important to him, but today? Today it seemed that time was not running out at all. According to him, every minute dragged on unbelievably. Maybe it seemed to him out of ordinary anticipation. He checked for hours after each person who came to confess to him. And when it was someone who talked for a very long time, he felt it was time to take turns just to get out and find that he still had a lot of work to do. Those few hours seemed endless.

After the change, he had a quick lunch and went to the square, which was right next to the church. However, the fountain was on the other side of the square. As far away from the treacherous church as possible. He went outside, and whoever asked, replied that he was going for a walk, to breathe in the fresh air. He was at the fountain a little before they had agreed. He sat on the edge and waited. The church tower struck for three o'clock and the young man was still nowhere. He got up and walked slowly around the entire fountain before noticing someone running toward him. It was a young man.  
„I'm sorry, my lieutenant doesn't trust people much, so it took me a while to convince him for permission.”  
„That's all right,” the priest replied kindly.  
„Otherwise, my name is Newton Pulsifer,” he introduced himself and shook his hand.  
„Aziraphale. Pulsifer? That's probably a very old name. Quite unusual,” he tried to start the conversation.  
„People sometimes confuse it and are surprised that my name is Lucifer. Even my lieutenant thought that was my name,” he admitted.  
„I believe that something like this could have put you in all sorts of situations.”  
„You have no idea.”

Together they came to a small house, which was no different from the others. They entered the main entrance into a small corridor, where they were greeted by an elderly woman in very colourful clothes. That was something unusual for that time.  
„Boy, who are you bringing us here?” she asked kindly.  
„Madam Tracy, this is Aziraphale. He wants to help me with the hunters.”  
„Just to keep it at that,” she winked at them, completely thinking of hers.  
„Lovely woman,” murmured the priest and followed Newt on to the cosy abode. There they sat opposite each other at a round table.  
„So, tell me, Newton, exactly what happened.”  
„Umm, where to start? I belong to the line of witch hunters, who, however, had to join the church hunters. I've never killed anyone before and I don't want to kill anyone. However, I was assigned under Gabriel's command. He was on the trail of a vampire. He explained to all of us that he must be disposed of immediately. I think he said he was seducing a priest into darkness. I think he watched him for about half a year. Eventually, he managed to find out where he lived. He didn't want to wait any longer and gather evidence. He said it was complete nonsense that if we saw a vampire, we must destroy him immediately, regardless of the evidence. He summoned our unit and we went on the attack. Everyone else was thrilled.”  
„And you weren’t ?”  
„No, I was completely scared. Especially when they started destroying everything. I didn't understand that. However, Gabriel burst into a room that probably served as a bedroom. The vampire was just waking up from sleep. I'm not even surprised at the noise they made. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what was going on. Gabriel stabbed a stake in his chest. Such a surprise, such a shock in his eyes. That was awful. So far, I can see that look when I close my eyes. But I'm sure he still had enough strength to resist at the time, but he didn't. " Aziraphale hurt to hear it all, but he had to be strong. He placed his hand on the young man's hand in a supportive gesture, as it was clear that he was as shaken as he was.”  
„It's okay to talk about it,” he tried to help him.  
„Would you like some tea?” Madame Tracy interrupted, entering the room without knocking as if she were at home. The priest immediately withdrew his hand. „God, ignore me. I don't mind such things, but watch out for Mr Shadwell. You know him,” she smiled as she handed them each a cup of tea.  
„Thank you very much,” the priest thanked.  
„It's all right, darlings,” she smiled and left.  
„Delicious tea. Just to calm the nerves. So, what happened next?” the priest asked.  
„Well, then we put him in the coffin we had with us. We sealed it with symbols, spells and silver nails. Some of the hunters engraved a few more symbols on it, and then we buried it in the cemetery behind the park,” Newton said.  
„Goddess, poor Crowley,” he said.  
„Crowley?” he wondered at the strange name.  
„That's his name.”  
„Did you know him?” he couldn't believe his ears.  
„Exactly. He saved my life from other vampires.,” he smiled weakly.  
„You are the priest Gabriel spoke of.”  
„In person.”   
„In fact, you're not like Gabriel talked about you at all.”  
„Really?” he wondered.  
„Definitely,” he agreed.  
„However, do you remember exactly where you buried him?” he moved on.  
„I see it exactly as if it happened yesterday.”  
„Will you take me there?”  
„What's your plan?” he asked, even though he had a weak idea.  
„I'm going to save him, or at least die in trying so.”  
„I'll help you.”  
„It will be dangerous and I won't be able to protect you.”  
„I don’t mind. I want to fix it,” he replied firmly.  
„I guess I won't stop you, will I?” he asked defeated, though in part he was glad he wouldn't be alone on the task. The young man just shook his head resolutely. „So be it,” he smiled and offered his hand to confirm their partnership. Pulsifer accepted it just as an angry Mr Shadwell came in.  
„Private Pulsifer, what are you doing? Get away from that pious gay man immediately. Madam Tracy told me everything,” he said.  
„Mr Shadwell, you don't understand anything. This is a misunderstanding. And since when do you believe Madame Tracy's words?” Newton tried.  
„Of course, I don't believe the Babylonian harlot, but my own eyes are enough. Now, young man, go aside!” he walked over to the drawer, where he had a small pistol hidden in case of emergency, and aimed it at the priest. He was completely surprised and shaken by this hostile behaviour.  
„Sir, I don't think violence is necessary,” the priest tried to reassure him.  
„Silence!” Shadwell shouted. „Get lost, servant of hell!” he banished the priest from the house.

  
Shocked, he set out on his way back to church. He was barely a few feet away when a young man caught up with him.  
„Newton, what are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.  
„I ran out of the window. I'm so sorry for the lieutenant. He doesn't have much good experience with the church and he thinks everyone is bad.”  
„Obviously.”  
„However, I wanted to ask when you want to do it.”  
„I don't know yet,” the priest sighed. „At dusk, there will be active vampires and during the day hunters again,” he thought aloud.  
„Hmm, what about dawn? At dawn, we can sneak out of the church and the vampires will crawl into the coffins at that time.”  
„That's a great idea. What if we threw ourselves into it tomorrow? They won't expect that.”  
„You'd make a great hunter,” Newton said with a smile. „I'll take the horses and tools. In the same place again?” In agreement, they nodded conspiratorially and parted their way.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when it was still dark, Aziraphale crept out of the church and met Newton at the fountain, which he had promised had horses. Together they drove to the park, through which the young hunter led them to a small cemetery that lay on the border with Cruor. They dismounted and walked through the cemetery until they found a single fresh grave without a tombstone. According to the church, the vampires didn't deserve the tombstone and were originally against burial in the cemeteries, but after speculation, they decided that the cemeteries would be perfect places, as the vampires wouldn't look for them there and were prohibited by law. It's a strange law, but who can talk about it?

„This is the place,” Newton said confidently.  
„Are you sure?” he asked, as all the unmarked graves seemed the same to him.  
„As much as I can be.”  
„So let’s do it,” he ordered and took a shovel from the young man and began to dig. „Wait for me, Crowley,” he said to himself. Of course, the young Pulsifer helped him dig. They were so preoccupied with digging that they didn't even notice the figure in black, who was heading for them with an inaudible and confident step.  
„What are you doing here?” the person said, and the two men almost dropped their shovels in shock. „You don't look like grave robbers, so what are you doing here?” the figure asked again. The figure was, in fact, a girl with long black hair, a freckled face, and sharp eyes that framed round glasses. She could be two years younger than Newt. She was wearing a long black skirt and a dark blue, plaid coat.  
„We are not robbers. I'm Aziraphale, and this is my friend Newton Pulsifer,” the priest smiled at the girl.  
„Anathema Device. Why are you digging in my graveyard?” she asked in a straight line without any sauce around.  
„My dear friend, whom I care very much about, was wrongfully buried alive,” he replied dejectedly.  
„It's been a week since they buried him here. You can't survive that long down there.”  
„Well, he's not exactly human,” he replied, embarrassed.  
„Do you want to dig a vampire? Are you crazy or what?” she began in shock.  
„Crowley wouldn't hurt anyone,” he countered. Anathema frowned. No one ever saves vampires.  
„Why?” was her only question.  
„Because he saved my life and because I care about him,” he muttered.  
„And I was there when they killed him. It wasn't right for him. He didn't even defend himself,” Newton added. Anathema looked at them both. She had such an ability to recognize when someone lied to her. In this case, however, they were both telling the truth.  
„I'll help you,” she said, at last, wanting to take a shovel as well. It was her job after all.  
„We can't ask a lady to kick. But you can watch. Only if you want to,” Newton said rather shyly. Anathema raised only one eyebrow before smiling to herself, sitting on the fence and watching them at work.  
„Newt, so what are you doing?” she asked.  
„I'm a hunter,” he replied.  
„Hunter? Like vampires?” she asked, as it was quite a bizarre idea for her.  
„Exactly. So I was originally a witch hunter until we were moved to church hunters. But I don't like it. I prefer to focus on inventions. Electricity will be the future,” he dreamed.  
„Pitty. I am a descendant of a true witch,” she smiled seductively. Newton just smiled nervously. He never talked to a girl like that.

As they dug, Aziraphale came across something hard. He and Pulsifer dug through the remaining clay to reveal the outline of the coffin, and Anathema brought them straps to take it out. They got the coffin up, and the priest wanted to open it immediately when the girl's knees broke. Newt hurried to her immediately and lifted her slightly.  
„Anathema, are you all right?” he asked her anxiously.  
„Take him to the morgue. The hunters… are on their way here, ” she muttered as she regained consciousness.  
The young man helped her to her feet, and when he was sure she could walk alone, he helped the priest with the coffin. The girl unlocked their morgue, where fortunately there was no deceased. They placed the coffin on a stone table, and Newton and Anathema barricaded all the windows, which were still small and not much light streaming in. They lit candles together, and when everything was finally ready, it was time to open the coffin, which they did with a crowbar.

The vampire inside had sunken cheeks and almost translucent skin. Someone might say that he was just sleeping. Except for the fact that a large wooden stake protruded from his chest. The sight of it tore at the priest's heart.  
„It's all right dear,” he whispered, not knowing if he comforted him or himself. He grabbed the stake carefully. He was afraid to touch him at all, but he knew very well that the damn thing had to come out. He took a deep breath and removed the stake in one smooth motion. There was a deep hole left in the vampire's chest.  
„What now?” the young man asked.  
„I'm not sure. I've never done anything like that, ” the priest replied.  
„How about blood, you geniuses?”Anathema said as if it were a matter of course.  
„Does anyone have a knife? ” Aziraphale asked as he did n’ t own anything like that.  
„Here, borrow mine,” Pulsifer said, handing him a beautiful hunting knife.

The priest took it carefully and cut into his wrist. Blood immediately began to drip from the wound. Maybe he exaggerated a little, he thought. However, he put his cut wrist to Crowley's mouth, letting the blood run down the vampire's throat. After a few long seconds, the hole in his chest began to heal, which was a great sign. Aziraphale withdrew his hand in astonishment and put a handkerchief on his wrist. Crowley smacked his lips from sleep before finally opening his eyes wearily. As if he woke up from a long dream. He grabbed the edge of the coffin and sat up slowly.

„The coffin is unbearably hard. They must have taken the cheapest one they found. If they're going to bury me, they should do it in style,” he complained, rubbing his stiff neck. At that moment, a stone fell from Aziraphale’s heart, and in the passion of the moment, he hugged the vampire. Crowley didn't expect the gesture, and for a moment he had no idea what to do. But in the end, he hugged him too. He was glad he came for him.  
„It's okay, angel,” he whispered.  
„I was so worried about you.”  
„Um, gentlemen, I don't want to interrupt your heartbreaking reunion, but in a few minutes the hunters will be here and they won't like what we've done,” the girl interrupted. Only now did Crowley notice that they weren't alone.  
„And what do you suggest, smart girl?” the vampire chuckled.  
„By chance, I have a perfect plan,” she replied with a slight smile on her face.

A few minutes later, the entire regiment, led by Gabriel, broke into the morgue. They slammed the door, ready to attack anything in their path. However, the outlook in front of them completely shocked them. Anathema was stripped in half. She was only wearing a long skirt and bra, and she was passionately kissing Newton, who still couldn't believe it and was enjoying it. There was no sign of the priest and the vampire in the entire morgue. The girl then feigned utter horror and shock at how uncomfortably exposed they were and tried to hide behind Newt, who was as red as a tomato.  
„Gentlemen, this is private land,” she told them, in a firm voice.  
„Please excuse us, miss, but haven't you seen the priest here? ” Gabriel asked, covering his eyes with one hand.  
„I last saw a priest here a month ago, at the funeral of an old woman,” she lied.  
„Can we look around?” he asked.  
„But of course. Except for the deceased, there is no one and nothing. Just please don't take the fabric off. He is currently undergoing a special conservation process, which, if disrupted, could not be remedied.”

Gabriel just nodded that he understood and searched all the corners of the morgue with his men. However, without a single result. Anathema, meanwhile, dressed again and watched them with a sharp eye, and sometimes had to admonish them not to touch certain objects.  
„We apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Device. Have a nice day. Pulsifer,” he said goodbye and left with his men again.

As soon as the girl was sure that the air was clean, she went to the table with the 'deceased' and removed the cloth from it. Beneath it hid a priest who breathed a sigh of relief.  
„Phew, I have to admit, at some point, I was afraid he would expose us. Mostly me,” Newton, meanwhile, removed the candles and tablecloth from the coffin, disguising it as the table where Crowley was still lying.  
„You can at least put something under my head next time,” he complained before finally climbing out of the coffin and stretching his stiff body.  
„I only have one small question, ” the young man said to get their attention. „I mean, will we wait here until night? I'm sure vampires can't go to daylight. “  
„Good point” agreed the girl, who would like to have some peace here again. Crowley thought about it and looked at his priest when he got a great idea. His eyes flashed dangerously, he snapped his fingers and in an instant, he turned into a bat.  
„I don't think this will help you much,” Aziraphale said with worry.  
„But it will help. Just watch, ” the bat replied, crawling under the priest's tunic.  
„C-Crowley, what are you doing? Stop it, it tickles, ” he said, embarrassed because he didn't expect anything like that and he found it absolutely embarrassing.  
„I'm settling in,” he replied before sticking his head out from under the priest's collar. He raised his head and cuddled lightly under priest's chin.  
„I think that solves the problem,” Anathema chuckled, to whom this look came absolutely cute. The priest scratched the vampire's ears lightly, and in return, he made such a satisfying sound as a purring cat. He walked over to the door, where he stopped and looked at the young couple.  
„Are you coming too?” he asked the young man.  
„I, um, will probably wait a little longer and help Anathema,” he replied sheepishly. The girl just smiled sweetly at him.  
„Thank you so much Anathema. Without you, our plan would not have worked. God bless you," he thanked her, tucked Crowley's head under his collar, and left. He headed back home and occasionally put his hand on his chest during the trip, where the bat hid to calm him down slightly. Because he was afraid that every time the bat moved it could reveal them. „Please hold on a second. We'll be there soon,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

He returned to the church and went straight to his room. He opened the door and would rather close it again and disappear, as Gabriel sat on his bed waiting for him.  
„Gabriel, "he said in surprise and swallowed nervously.  
„Aziraphale,” he said and stood up. „Close the door,” he ordered. The priest obeyed immediately. He didn't like the situation at all. „Where have you been?”  
„Just for a walk. It helps clear your head,” he lied.  
„So tell me, why do I still smell that vampire from you?”  
„I- I really don't know, ” he replied in horror, instinctively placing his hands on his chest where the bat was hiding.  
„So you're telling me you weren't looking for him?:  
„No, sir,” his voice was now noticeably shaky.  
„This is strange because I visited his grave today and it was empty.”  
„Really? ” he played surprised. „ I don't even know where you buried him,” he tried to defend himself.   
„Do you associate with other vampires as well?” he changed the subject.  
„No, sir. I would never…” he replied, completely taken aback. „I have nothing to do with vampires, and I never have,” he defended himself.  
„Lies, ” Gabriel spat. „You are a traitor to this church. Our beliefs. Humanity itself. Poor replacement for the priest, ” he said angrily. The priest was completely white, and the bat under his tunic was angry. He fidgeted, preferring to jump on the hunter and slit his throat for all he had done and said, but that would make this whole situation worse for his priest. „You are a disgrace to this order. Traitor. And as a traitor, punishment awaits you. A punishment that will be a warning to everyone else. I hereby banish you from this sacred place, which you have defiled by your actions! ” and with that, he tore down the cross that hung around Aziraphale's waist. „You'll return the robe and disappear from this property by evening, is that clear?” he growled at him.  
„Yes, sir,” he replied dazedly, his eyes wide. This was too much for him. Gabriel left happily with this.

As soon as he closed the door, Aziraphale's knees broke. Crowley climbed out of his hiding place and turned into a man to support the former priest. And he didn't expect anything like that either.  
„Angel...” he tried to reassure him. „… you can live with me if you want," he offered, helping him to sit in the chair he'd usually been waiting for him. Aziraphale was completely shaken out.

„Aziraphale…” he put his hand on his shoulder. He was worried about him. He looked around the room before getting up. „I'll pack your things,” he said softly and went to work. In an instant, he had all his things packed. He put most of his clothes in a large suitcase, in which he managed to stuff a few more books. He put the rest in a pile. „Is there anything else I need to take?” he asked. Aziraphale, instead of answering, stood up and began packing his books in the larger bag he had under the bed. He stacked them there as much as he could. „I'll take it to me. I'll be back in a minute,” the vampire said, taking the bag from his hand and disappearing through the window. And as he had promised, he was back in a moment. This is how he carried the suitcase along with the rest of the books, until only what belonged to the church remained in the room. In the vampire's absence, Aziraphale changed into the civilian clothes he had set aside.

„So, it's done. Everything is ready for your arrival,” said the vampire when it was all over. Aziraphale nodded at him and walked out the door. Before closing them, he took a deep breath and said goodbye to his old home. Crowley gave him an encouraging smile before hiding under his clothes again like a bat. He passed through the church very gloomy because where they went, everyone turned away from him. Even people he thought were friends. The vampire knew something was wrong, so he tried to caress the dream lightly. To show him that he is still here and that he cares about him. Crowley persevered in this form until they reached his house.

To Aziraphale's surprise, everything was tidy and cleaned. As if that incident with the hunters had never happened.  
„I cleaned up a bit when I moved your things,” the bat peeked out from behind his collar.  
„That's unbelievable,” he replied with a drop of better mood and sat on the edge of the bed. The vampire also climbed out of his hiding place, which he liked, changed to its original form, and hugged him around the shoulders.  
„Take it this way, now you can do whatever you ever wanted. Take it a second chance to live, ” he said softly. „What do you think, is there anything you would like to do? An old dream?” he temped him sweetly.  
„I've always wanted to own a bookshop,” he replied dreamily after a moment's thought. „But it will probably never happen. Where would a former priest get money for something like that? ” he added, disappointed and laying on his back.  
„I'm sure we'll come up with something together,” he tried to encourage him and lay down too.

There was a moment of complete silence before Aziraphale suddenly sat up and looked anxiously at the vampire, who was still unusually pale. As if he only remembered something important until now.  
„Forgive me, dear, for not asking earlier, but how do you feel? Do you need blood?” he asked worriedly. The vampire laughed only sincerely from the bottom of his heart.  
„No, angel, I'm fine, ” he replied, sitting up to get a better look in his eyes and smiling fondly.  
„You don't look very well. Are you sure you don't want my blood?” and he released collar of his shirt.  
„You know I don't drink from people, ” he said like nothing, even though he had work to do to keep his eyes off his neck. The way he smelled, the way he offered himself... he had to try so hard to keep himself from jumping on him.  
„Crowley,” he said softly, sitting closer and looking deep into the vampire's eyes. „I don’t mind.”  
„But I do. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
„Listen. You need it,” he leaned over. Crowley grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned closer. Aziraphale could feel his hot breath on his skin, mentally preparing for the pain, which did n’ t come. Instead, the vampire gave him a small kiss and rested his head on his shoulder.  
„I'm sorry, Aziraphale, but I just can't . .. I don't want to hurt you, "he said, at last, his voice full of guilt.  
„Oh, but if you don't do it, you'll die.”  
„I know,” he whined.  
„Crowley, please don't make scenes and drink. I won't let you die because of your stubbornness.”  
„But… ”   
„None but. If I don't want you to drink from me, I won't force you to do so,” and he stroked his hair lightly. The vampire ran out of all the arguments he had.  
„Tell me if it hurts,” Crowley said with a sigh.

He lightly licked the spot on his neck that seemed best to him, where he then bit. Aziraphale winced as the fangs pierced his skin, but he didn't quite expect what was coming. It was completely different from when Hastur bit him. Back then, it was accompanied by unbearable and uncompromising pain. Now? Now an unimaginable wave of pleasure swept across his whole body.  
„ C-Crowley,” he moaned with pleasure.  
„All right, angel?” he stopped and asked anxiously.  
„All right, ” he muttered, and Crowley continued. In the end, he had to work hard to let him go. Especially when Aziraphale called and moaned him so sweetly. The vampire lightly licked the blood running down his injured neck, biting his lip to the blood. He then flooded the bloodied wound with a series of several kisses until the wound had completely healed and he licked his throat one last time to make sure that not a drop of blood was wasted. Aziraphale then leaned wearily against the vampire.  
„So how are you feeling?" he asked through the pink haze when there were still enough endorphins in his blood.  
„That's what I should ask you,” and he stroked the angel's hair. His fingers tangled in pale curls.  
„Everything is tickly boo,” he muttered contentedly.  
„You should rest,” he suggested, kissing his forehead.  
„Mmm, only with you,” he said with his eyes closed. The vampire laid him carefully on the bed and covered him with a velvety soft blanket. Aziraphale automatically snuggled up to the vampire and buried his face in his chest.  
„Sleep sweetly,” the vampire whispered, resting his chin on his head and inhaling his sweet scent before closing his eyes.

The next day, Aziraphale woke up to a deliciously scented morning. Even from the smell, he had a feeling he still had to sleep and dream of food. There was eternal darkness in the room, so it was difficult to tell if it was still night. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes sleepily. He thought the first thing he saw next to him would be a still sleeping vampire, but space next to him was empty. He sat up sleepily and was about to get out of bed when someone on the other side took the handle and quietly opened the door. Crowley came in with glasses, healthy colour, and a tray full of fresh pastries, wine, and beautiful red apples.  
„Good morning,” Aziraphale smiled.  
„How are you feeling?” and he took a light step s toward him.  
„I can’t complain. What about you? What about your injuries? ” he asked.  
„Just like new. Not even a scratch...”  
„I'm glad to hear that,” and he scanned the tray.  
„I brought you something to eat here. To regain your strength, ” he said quickly, handing him a tray.  
„That's nice of you,” he leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. The vampire almost dropped the tray during this gesture if Aziraphale hadn't taken it from him.  
„Angel?” he widened his eyes, though no one could see it through his glasses. Aziraphale chuckled and took off the vampire's glasses.  
„It's better this way. You don't have to hide them from me. I told you once before that you have beautiful eyes,” he smiled kindly.  
„The power of habit,” he muttered, moved. Aziraphale set the tray aside on the bedside table and tapped the space next to him. The vampire obeyed and sat down next to him. He hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder.

„I have to admit, last night, when I drank from you, you were really cute. Especially when you moaned my name so blissfully,” he whispered as if afraid someone else would hear the words. With those words, Aziraphale recalled yesterday's experience and the way he expressed his feelings aloud. The scarlet colour covered his face at the thought.  
„Oh, really?” he tried to sound normal.  
„You know, you weren't so good to be a priest. I sensed that there was a piece of bastard in you that was worth rescuing,” he laid him on his back and lay on him himself, having his head on his chest and giving him a quick kiss on the chin. Aziraphale hugged him and was silent for a moment. He enjoyed the silence and the presence of his friend.  
„I think…“ he said kindly at last, „that you're still the most nicest vampire I know.”  
„Oh, shut up,” the vampire replied with a laugh.  
„The one with the biggest heart,” he noted. The vampire leaned on his hands for a better view.  
„I'm a bloodthirsty vampire. The worst of all. You can't say I'm nice,” he tried to sound menacing, but he didn't do well with a smile.  
„Do you still want blood?” he asked with kindness and complete innocence in his eyes, which he could only disarm with a glance at the man above him.  
„No,” he muttered, burying himself in his chest.  
„And how did you like it?” he asked as he played with his hair.  
„Do you really want to know?” he tried. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. „It was the best blood I've ever had in my 600 years,” he replied honestly. 600 years. That half shocked Aziraphale. Instead, he said something completely different.  
„If you want, you can have me whole.”  
„Don't say such things. How am I supposed to control myself in your presence then?”  
„I don't mind,” and he sealed his words with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Crowley helped Aziraphale fulfil his dream of a bookshop. He had originally offered to open a shop in his house. He would leave him the entire lower floor. But he refused for several reasons. The first reason was the fact that the house stood too close to the border with Cruor and people would be afraid to go there. Second, he was afraid of gossip. If people knew that a vampire lived at that time, they wouldn't have gone there, and it might have attracted a hunter again, and he couldn't allow it. Crowley might get hurt because of his dream. This is how he presented his reasons to him and completely touched the vampire.

Crowley, therefore, looked for other ways for the bookshop to stand. In the end, he managed to find the owner of a house in the square, which offered to rent the entire lower floor. So he sent Aziraphale there. However, the owner rejected him mockingly. For an unknown reason, however, the owner returned the next day with an apology and an incredible discount on rent. He even offered to live there. At first, he didn't want to believe it until he started to think he was just making a good impression on him. Little did he know that Crowley had visited the merchant after he left, and not in a good mood. And then when he told the vampire what had happened to him by accident, he was so surprised that no one would know he had a hand in it. And so he gained the necessary space, which was already easy to turn into a functional business. Especially with a little help of the supernatural.

Aziraphale loved spending time with a vampire and was ruined when he convinced the vampire that he wanted time for himself. Also, he wasn't comfortable having to walk around the neighbourhood every day for business. He still knew inside that Crowley would find a way to be with him as much as possible.  
  


However, about three days before the store opened for the first time, Crowley left, saying that he had to arrange something immediately. He had no idea what it was, but so be it. He didn't want to limit him in any way. What tormented him, however, was the fact that the vampire had not appeared for three days. Not for a second. Not to rest during the day… Not even for the blood, he has been drinking exclusively from him ever since. His mind began to be attacked by evil thoughts. That the vampire had left him for someone else, or that something had happened to him. Either revenge from the vampires or the wrath of the hunters.

He almost didn't sleep because of this nervousness, and he was in a terrible state for the big day he had been dreaming about for so long. He had dark circles under his eyes and yawned where he went. Despite his fatigue, however, he tried to look smiling and kind. He had prayed since morning that the vampire would return. Over a long day, however, he gradually lost his faith. By the end, he felt he would never return.

He was talking to a customer when the door opened and a man in black with a tall hat and black glasses came in. He had one hand behind his back as if hiding something. He avoided the arc with all the other people as if they had a plague. Among the mortals, he found the one to whom his heart was drawn. He smiled gallantly and walked over to Aziraphale, who was glaring at the boy, who was looking at one of the books with interest.

„You know that if you frown, you'll have wrinkles,” the man said with a hint of amusement. The salesman turned in shock behind the source of the voice and shone like the sun.  
„Dear,” he said in surprise, a hint of relief. He would have liked to hug him on the spot, but he stopped and looked at him. „Where have you been?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

Instead of answering, the vampire leaned over and kissed him in front of everyone. In a smooth motion, he then pressed a bouquet of the most beautiful roses into his hand and whispered sweetly in his ear, „Congratulations on fulfilling your dream,” and glued another quick kiss to his cheek.  
„I, um… “ he couldn't find the words and his cheeks were on fire. He didn't expect anything like that.  
„Before I forget, I brought you this, ” he added proudly, taking a small heart-shaped box tied with a red ribbon from his jacket. Aziraphale set the flowers aside and made a note in his mind to find a nice vase for them.  
„What is it? ” he asked, taking the box from him. Crowley just squinted and smiled smugly. Meanwhile, Aziraphale pulled down the ribbon and opened a box containing a variety of chocolate pralines. With these small deeds, he immediately forgave the vampire and threw himself around his neck. He had never been angry with him for a long time anyway. „Thank you very much, dear,” he thanked him and kissed him on the cheek as well. The vampire didn't expect this gesture. He stopped and cinnabar crept into his face.  
„That's not worth talking about,” he tried to stay calm, but he couldn't do much. Especially when all the eyes in the store were watching them.  
„Umm, will you wait for me in the back? Before I close? There are no windows and there is enough wine.”  
„You can't say no to such an offer,” he smiled and went to the back room. It was separated by a mere arc.

The backroom looked almost like a library. There were bookcases everywhere, a desk in one corner, also filled with books. In the other corner was a sofa along with a small table and chair. This reminded him very much of their meeting in a church. He followed to another door that led to a small bedroom. The room was smaller than Crowley's, but the bed was the same size. Just not so modified. Even though it had a few more pillows than he had. He lay down on it contentedly. It was pleasantly soft. He liked that.  
  


Since then, the vampire has spent most of his time in the bookshop. Overnight with Aziraphale by a bottle of wine, with a good book or in bed together, just talking or testing the endurance of the bed. During the day when dawn broke, Aziraphale was never left alone. The vampire simply turned into a bat, flew into the store, where he hung upside down in a special place where he had a perfect view of the entire room and where he couldn't be touched by sunlight. From there he guarded his man. He had slept for most of his patrol, but it was such sleep when it was enough for someone to just raise their voice or slam the door and he was immediately ready to defend what rightfully belonged to him.

Occasionally, even after the store closed, he remained in his bat form, leaving Aziraphale to stroke his head. Like a bat, he was like a cute little ball of hair, though the merchant could never tell him. That is unless he was just drunk or in a good mood. When he stroked his head like that or scratched his ear, he always purred contentedly. You wouldn't find a happier vampire in the world. He was glad to finally find someone who did not condemn him for what he was. He would gladly take blue from the sky just for him if he could.

Aziraphale was also grateful to have him by his side. Nothing better could have happened to him in his life, but after a few years together, one thought slowly began to devour him. He was human and well aware of it. He knew that one day he would die, leaving the vampire alone. He wasn't afraid of death. What worried him was the separation that death meant. He thought about it for a long time before reaching a clear decision.  
He was just sitting on the sofa and Crowley was resting by his side with his head in his lap.  
„Crowley?” he said hesitantly, playing with strands of his hair  
„Yes, angel?” he opened his eyes wearily.  
„Have you ever thought . .. about us? About our common future?” he caught his attention. The vampire sat up and looked him in the eye as if to find the answer to his strange question.  
„What do you mean?” he asked, slightly worried.  
„I thought. You are an immortal vampire… and me? I'm just an ordinary human ...”  
„God, do you want to break up with me? It-It can't be! ” he began to panic.  
„Crowley, please calm down. This is not what I meant. I don't want to break up with you. Nothing like that. ” he took his hand and tried to calm him down.  
„Really? ” he asked in a cracked voice.  
„ Really.”  
„Oh, so what's the point of such talk? ” he didn't understand.  
„I want to be like you, ” he said firmly and another shock for the vampire.  
„Believe me, you don't want to,” he replied seriously.  
„I want. I want you to be the one to change me. So I can stay with you forever,” he tried to convince him.  
„I won't change you. I can't. I won't make you the same monster I am.”  
„I already told you you're not a monster.”  
„Angel, listen. I won't do it. Don't ask me to. I would hate myself to deprive you of your humanity. You don't know how threatening it is. I won't change you, but I promise you something. Whatever happens, I will be by your side until the end of the world. From the beginning, as far as I know, you, I have a plan in my head that I am completely reconciled to. And there's no mention of you and being a vampire in that plan. And when the time comes, I will follow you to the other end of the River Styx.”  
„And can I know that plan? ” he asked. He had little idea what he meant, but he wanted to be sure.  
„No. You wouldn't like it.”  
„You can't know that,” he countered.  
„Please believe me in this.”  
„ Alright. I believe in your ineffable plan and you,” he smiled sweetly, though he had his doubts.  
„Don't make anything biblical out of it,” he didn't forgive the joke.  
„I don't do that,” he said. „I just like the way it sounds,” he admitted.  
„Me too. Umm, are you promising me something?”  
„ Hmm?”  
„Please never ask for anything like that again. Promise me.”  
„I promise,” Aziraphale surrendered, leaning slightly and kissing the vampire with narrowed eyes.  
  


Since then, they have experienced many beautiful moments together. Of course, a few dark clouds appeared in their lives. However, they overcame them and a beautiful rainbow always appeared after them. Aziraphale fully believed in Crowley's plan and no longer asked for a change, though the thought never left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, everyone, this is the end. There'll be no new chapters. I wanted to let the end open so you can think about how it ended with them.  
> If you are looking for more GO stories I already write another one with these two so have patience and until the next time, ciao!


	8. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some pictures I created while writing the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end.


End file.
